


I Just Want You

by skull53



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53
Summary: Chaeyoung decided to go on a date and Jisoo is feeling weird about it....
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo & Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying guys...do dm me if got any suggestion

Chaeyoung POV

Jisoo Unnie has been distant lately and I dont know the reason. Well, I think I know but she said it was ok and everything but somehow it feels wrong...

Basicly, someone asked me out. A model we meet at the Couch Walkway Show. I thought she was jealous of me for going out with Kiko but then it looks like she was jealous of Kiko for going out with me.

Jisoo Unnie never said anything about my crush on her. It always seems like I was the only one gushing about her and for a long time I thought it was one sided.

The date is at 6pm this evening. I'm doing my make up and have dressed already. Unnie haven't left her room since last night.

Flashback

Jennie and Lisa were preparing dinner. Rosie just arrived from the studio when she walked in. "Hey guys so what are we eating today".

"Some chikinn as Jisoo always said. Do call up for her Rosie. She haven't gone out of the room yet. I bet she kept on playing that game". Jennie said while flipping the chicken.

I went to Jisoo's room and gave a small knock before turning the knob. Her back was turned away from me and the sheet was all up to her chin.

"Unnie, dinner is ready do you want to eat?"

It was a while then she here small raspy voice said "No, I'm not that hungry.I just want to sleep now."

"Are you having a fever? Do you need to go to clinic?, I reach my palm on her forehead to feel if the temperature has gone up."

Jisoo block my hand and just said " Why do you care."

She was mad at something or is it because... I put everything at the back of my mind since moody Jisoo is the person you don't want to poke.

I sigh then give a small peck on her head before going out. "I'll bring some of the food here later and if you want to eat please eat Unnie. I'm worried"

End of flashback

I gone out of my room and was about to open our dorm door when someone hug my waist from behind.

"Wait. Chaeng.I don't want you to go." The words was mumbled out at the end due to her face mushed to my back.

I wanted to turn around but the grip on my waist tightened and Jisoo said "I need to let it all out but I dont think I could say anything if I look at you. I like you Chaeng. As more than a friend and maybe borderline to Love. I'm a coward. I should have said something. You did ask if I was ok with your date. and I really am happy for you but why does it hurt so much. I....."

She didn't get to finish because I turned around and looked at her. She was sobbing at these point. I cupped both of her cheeks to make her look into my eyes. 

"Hey.... I love you too unnie... I thought I didnt stand a chance so I try to meet other girls. You know they say I'm an international playgirl but I only have eyes for you."

"God Chaeng that is so cheesy. I thought being cheesy is Lisa's jobs."

We laughed.

She has stopped crying.

I wiped her tears and lean closer for a quick peck on the lips. But apparently Jisoo don't just want a peck as it goes to a full make out session in the living room.

We stopped for air and was panting.

"God I love you so much."

I hugged Unnie tightly in my arms trying to convey every love I felt for her. 

"I'll call and cancel the date. You have me for this night and the next Unnie."

"No Chae. You cant just canc...."

"Yes I can. Now lets just watch a movie in your room. I said wiggling my eyebrows."

"Don't start what you cant finish Chae..."

"Ohh...I intend to finish. Grabbing Jisoo's hand and move into her room not forgetting locking her doors in case the other girls came crashing the party.

I am so getting lucky tonight


	2. After

Rosie pov

"Baby im hungry...,"Jisoo mumbled while clinging to my side..

"Againn?? Unnie you just ate...," I said suggestively...

"Yahh..get your mind out of the gutter."

It was 10pm already....We did have our marathon but not for movies. We are currently naked. Legs intertwined with each other.

God...I couldn't believe that we just had sex. No.Beat that we made love...

And it was wild.I didn't know that she has such a talented tongue....hmmm

"Are you perverting again Rosie?....I swear if you think about s...."

I kissed her hard. To shut her up and maybe setting the mood for another round.

I really love the taste of her mouth...Sweet, tangy...and god it made me wet just thinking what I'm gonna do to her again...

Then...

grrrrrrrrrr

Jisoo's stomache grumble

"I told you im hungry baby."

"Hahahahahaha," I burst out laughing...

Jisoo was pouting and turning away from me sulking.

"Nooo babe. It's ok I'll make something for you. What do you want...I'll get it asap...anything for my jichuuu."

"Hmphhhh."

"I want some chikin."

"God, you're cute."

"Ok I'll order in and while we wait...."

I didn't let Jisoo to react and just jump her... 

I nibble her earlobe,her neck and then her collar bone. Then I go lower. Jisoo started to moan loudly....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DINGGG

Two orgasm later the Chicken arrived....

I


End file.
